1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to memory circuits or devices and their applications in electronic devices or systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic appliances trend toward miniaturization, low power consumption, high performance, multi-functionality, and so on, semiconductor devices capable of storing information in various electronic appliances such as computers, portable communication devices, and so on, have been demanded in the art, and research has been conducted for the semiconductor devices. Such semiconductor devices store data using a characteristic where the devices are switched between different resistive states according to an applied voltage or current. Example devices include RRAM (resistive random access memory) devices, PRAM (phase change random access memory) devices, FRAM (ferroelectric random access memory) devices, MRAM (magnetic random access memory) device, E-fuse devices, and so on.